


Tea Together

by winryrockbae



Series: dimitriweek2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae
Summary: The Blue Lions would sit with him whenever they were free with the exception of Felix. It seemed as though he would rather chew off his own arm then waste training time with Dimitri drinking leaf water. After some time, Dimitri became comfortable inviting other students to sit with him as well. Sometimes it was Petra who would tell him of Bridgid with unique verbiage, insisting that he come and visit her once they all graduated. Claude would join him and Dimitri would insist to brew the tea. Ferdinand, Lorenz, Hilda, Caspar, or even Marianne - Dimitri had tea with them all.But sitting with the professor would always be his favorite.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: dimitriweek2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Tea Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2 for Dimitri week : Tea Time!

There were many things Dimitri hadn’t expected to learn at the Academy. Naturally there was the material he knew would be covered, the combat and the strategy training. However, he picked up a range of other skills he hadn’t realized he’d been missing. From gardening to looking after the school’s wyverns. He never thought he’d know how often green beans needed to be watered or how to tell if a wyvern had injured itself by the rhythm of its beating wings. He could pick a horse’s hooves and braid it’s mane. He even learned how to bait a hook and wait patiently for the fish to bite. 

Most importantly, he learned how to relax and how to hold a conversation with another person without thinking of it as a chore or duty. As a Prince, he had attended many fancy dinner parties and high profile social gatherings in which he was to recite the same lines over and over again like a trained bird. 

“What do you think of your classmates, Dimitri?” She asked as she poured them both a cup of sweet tea blend. It wasn’t a malicious question or a way of vying for gossip. She was just genuinely curious. 

“They’re capable allies.” 

The first time he had tea with the professor, she did most of the talking. He was surprised to see her relax as such, smiling into her teacup and crunching on pastries. He hadn’t been sure how to proceed, there was a blatantly obvious difference between sitting and conversing with her rather than being taught in a classroom. 

“Is that all?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“There’s no puppy love in the air, is there?” Her voice had a teasing lilt to it as she pushed her dark hair behind her ear, chin resting in her opposite palm. 

“I- uh?? No! Nothing of the sort.” 

“If you’re sure.” 

His answers were often sort or awkward the first few times they met. She’d never held it against him and at the end of every cup she would invite him to join her again. It didn’t take long before she brought him his favorite blend, she must have remembered it from the few words he’d spoken. 

Their tea times became routine. He began to chat more, laughing with her over the cats and dogs running around or watching her groan into her hands as Alois’s cracked a bad joke a few tables over. The hours they spent at the small tables together were also first place he had ever seen her smile so genuinely, he thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. A blush spread across his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears, but the professor had so kindly ignored it. 

He didn’t only meet with her. Dimitri found that he quite enjoyed taking a break in the day to converse with someone and took to inviting other students. 

The Blue Lions would sit with him whenever they were free with the exception of Felix. It seemed as though he would rather chew off his own arm than waste training time with Dimitri drinking leaf water. After some time, Dimitri became comfortable inviting other students to sit with him as well. Sometimes it was Petra who would tell him of Bridgid with her unique verbiage, insisting that he come and visit her once they all graduated. Claude would join him and Dimitri would insist to brew the tea. Ferdinand, Lorenz, Hilda, Caspar, or even Marianne - Dimitri had tea with them all. 

But sitting with the professor would always be his favorite. 

“How’s your training going?” 

“Very well, I sparred with Felix the other day. He still continuously beats me in swordplay.” 

“Ah, well - he trains far more than everyone else combined. Which is quite a bit.” Her fingers laced and she rested her chin atop them. He wished that she would lace them with his instead. “Not to say any of you are slackers.” 

“That’s due in part to you, you know.” 

“Don’t give me more credit than I deserve.” She laughed and he felt his heart skip a beat or two. “You’re all highly motivated.” 

“You’re right. I’m proud of them.” 

The Cathedral bells tolled and she looked towards the sky with a tired sigh. It would be sunset soon and he could see that she had to go. He wondered what she had planned next. Was she sparring or grading? Working up lesson plans? She stood up slowly and he couldn’t help but reach out and grab her hand. It was so small and delicate that he nearly forgot the same hand could mercilessly wield the Sword of the Creator. 

“Dimitri?” She was clearly puzzled. 

It was selfish of him, but he wanted to keep her there just a little while longer. 

“I - um. We’re all concerned you’re overworking yourself.” He let go of her hand abruptly. He was so fucking foolish. He glanced at his lap, looking anywhere but at her. He could feel her eyes on him and he jumped slightly at the soft touch of her her fingertips on the back of his hand. It’s clear she’s pushing herself, but she didn’t address his concern. 

“Same time tomorrow?” 

“I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 minutes because I had no other time today and I wanted to hit the deadline, I hope you all enjoy it regardless.


End file.
